Early Breakfast
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Okay... this shouldn't have been too hard. All Clint wanted to do was sneak through the vents, make his way into the kitchen, and have an early breakfast. Not too hard, right? You'd think so - until you remember who you live with. An early breakfast essentially means a team meeting - at least they're all having a good time. (Fluffy team bonding set post-2012 movie! :))


**Yeah. I will never stop defending Hawkeye - my second favorite Avenger (tied with Tony - Thor HAS to be my number 1 forever and always after Ragnarok, lol.) I will also not stop writing cute and fluffy fics about him! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Oh-Oh, y-you're here to read a fluffy Avengers story? Well by all means, please continue! Right ahead my friends! :D **

* * *

Clint Barton traveled through the ventilation shaft with extreme care - he didn't want to wake any of his fellow teammates. In some instances, that was a very fine line to walk on, and in other instances, it wasn't that hard an incident to avoid.

Anyway, he continued to make his way through the ventilation shaft, being as quiet as he possibly could...

When he made it to the kitchen/living room vent, he quietly forced it open, and dropped down to the floor. After dropping down and landing on his feet, he took the slippers from behind the large couch adjacent from the kitchen, and ran over to his primary objective.

"Bingo," he muttered, awfully proud of himself.

He slipped into the kitchen undetected, checking the clock - 4:30 AM. On a sleepless night, this was a perfect idea... right?

Right.

The team had done much weirder things than what he was about to do.

As he made his way into the kitchen, smiling once he saw his acquired target hiding deep in the belly of the machine.

Then... the soft patter of feet sounded in his ear.

The sudden noise startled him, and caused him to turn around like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey," the figure said.

"Oh, thank goodness," Clint breathed, seeing the figure was only Natasha. "Hey Nat."

"Hey. Whatcha doing? Couldn't sleep?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Nope," muttered the archer. "So I decided to make an early breakfast."

Natasha walked over to where he was, and examined what was in his hand - a can of cinnamon rolls.

"Damn... mind if I join?" asked Natasha, sitting down on the counter.

"Who am I to deprive a pretty little lady of a cinnamon roll?" Clint chuckled. He then kissed her forehead - which didn't embarrass her. Their relationship was (supposedly) a well kept secret from the rest of the team, and they were intent on keeping it that way.

Natasha decided to stick to her perch on the counter top, but soon noticed her partner struggling with something. "You need some help there?"

"Please tell me you're trained in getting these things open quietly," said Clint.

Natasha chuckled, taking the can from his hand.

She then smacked it down on the counter. It got the job done, but Clint was scared out of his mind.

"What if we woke someone up?" he panicked quietly.

"The closest room is three floors up, and with it's occupant being Thor," Natasha smiled, "you need not worry, my dear."

Clint smiled, and went to spraying down the pan for which the treats would go on.

"What are we doing?"

In an instant, Natasha had grabbed a knife from the sink and Clint wielded the pan he was just spraying.

Tony...

"I'm flattered you'd consider such interesting weaponry to kill me with," he said.

"What's got you having the late-night jitters?" asked Clint.

"Never say that again, please," Natasha muttered quietly.

"Just woke up, I guess," Tony shrugged, gesturing to his pajamas. "Ooh, cinnamon rolls? Love those."

"Well, I'd be a jerk to not share," Clint muttered. "And this is a deluxe pack... should be enough for all of us at least twice."

"Great! Much thanks," Tony smiled. "Need any help?"

"I've got it, but thank you," Clint nodded respectfully.

Tony nodded, and walked over to the grand piano in the living room - right as Natasha and Clint were about to chide him, he pushed down on the practice pedal, making it quiet. They breathed a sigh of relief as the billionaire played a quiet tune.

However, he quickly got bored, and went back into the kitchen, and stared at Clint as he continued the baking process.

"You eyeing something, Stark?" Natasha asked.

"Yep," Tony said. "Clint, you been working out lately?"

Clint turned around, but even though he was appearing freaked out, he couldn't hide a small snicker.

"All I needed," Tony smiled. "You two are together. I would know that defensive look in Natasha's eyes anywhere - normally she'd play along too."

Clint and Natasha stood red faced. "Stark, if you tell anyone-"

"Lips are sealed," Tony smiled. "I'm happy for you two - always thought you made a good couple."

Suddenly, as if the room couldn't get anymore crowded, another pair of footsteps came down into the kitchen. "_So much for the secret mission,_" Clint muttered to himself.

"It is WAY too early for this!" the new figure - Bruce - said quietly.

"Never too early for good food, my friend," another voice said; Thor Odinson himself wandered behind the genius doctor. "And I think that heavenly scent might beat that of pop-tarts..."

"Well, there's a shocker," said Clint, chuckling as he placed the rolls into the oven.

Tony, however, could notice a look on Clint and Natasha's faces that just didn't sit right with him.

"Hey, Thor, Bruce," said Tony, suddenly walking over to them. "Check out that building over there!"

Tony had walked a fair distance away, over to the window, to be exact. He was pointing at a skyscraper, since he knew Bruce was into structures, and tall buildings fascinated Thor.

Clint smirked, and wrapped his arms around Natasha's robe.

"Such scandalous behavior," Natasha muttered, but a soft smile rose to her lips.

The archer just chuckled as Tony continued to distract Thor and Bruce, sending a wink their way.

However, one sound interrupted them.

It wasn't the patter of feet.

It was the oven - the cinnamon rolls were done.

"5:30," Natasha muttered, smirking. "Took us way too long to do these things."

"Are they done? Is it time for our feast?" Thor said excitedly.

"Not just yet," Tony said, "still gotta ice em."

"I thought we would enjoy warm cinnamon rolls," said Thor, confused.

"Not like that, we ice them, like icing on a cake," Bruce clarified. "You like cake icing, right?"

"Best part of the cake!" Thor proclaimed.

Clint chuckled as he got the oven mitts, slipped them on, and grabbed the hot tray, setting it on the counter. "They need a few minutes to cool, then we'll dress them, and it'll be time to eat them."

"Marvelous!" Thor smiled.

Natasha couldn't help but smirk - the god of thunder truly did think with his stomach.

"You're eager," Tony noticed.

"Something could be out there that's better than pop tarts; I must see if it be so!" said Thor excitedly.

Bruce was just hungry, plain and simple.

Suddenly, the final pair of feet able to be heard in the tower walked down the staircase. "Morning all," Steve Rogers himself said. "Mm... what's that smell?"

"Clint and Tasha made cinnamon rolls!" said Tony.

"Well, they smell heavenly," said Steve, smiling.

"Okay, while you all were dilly-dallying," said Clint, turning around with six plastic plates that got tossed to the individual Avengers (keeping two for himself and Natasha), "I managed to ice these puppies!"

"Puppies?! Where?!" Thor exclaimed.

"Just an expression," Bruce said quietly.

Thor's expression dropped a bit.

"JARVIS, ready the puppy playlist for later for Thor," Bruce said.

"_Of course, Dr. Banner,_" JARVIS said.

"I got your back, bud," Bruce smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner," Thor nodded happily.

"Alright you all," Natasha said, turning around with the pan of rolls, "grab one each!"

The Avengers each took one of the delicacies off of the warm tray, and placed them on their plates.

"To the best damn team I could ask for," Clint said, subtly wrapping his free arm around Natasha's robe as he held his plate up.

"I'll toast to that," Tony smirked.

"Here here!" Thor said.

And then, they all dug in. A simultaneous "mmm" went around the room as the Avengers enjoyed the unhealthy, yet uplifting, warm, and gooey breakfast.

"This... is not better than pop tarts," Thor said, "but I'll be damned if it doesn't come extremely close!"

"These are really good guys," Bruce said happily. "Thanks for making them!"

"Thank this guy," Natasha said, patting Clint's shoulder. "I just woke up and probably set off a chain reaction."

"That you did," Clint nodded.

"Hey, you're supposed to defend me here!" Natasha said, smiling to show she was playing around with him.

"You didn't defend me when Stark was checking me out," Clint reminded.

"Ooh, what's Pepper gonna think?" Steve teased, his mouth full - very disrespectful on the captain's part, might I add.

"Hey, can't I just appreciate Clint's natural physique without it being weird?" Tony asked, throwing his arm that held his empty plate up dramatically, still grasping onto his remaining cinnamon roll in the other.

"Not in this household," Thor chuckled. "This meal has been amazing!"

"Glad you all enjoyed," Clint smiled. "Hey, I got an idea for our next activity."

"What's that?" the team asked, just finishing up their breakfast.

"Let's all go camping!"

* * *

**Would you all like to see the Avengers go camping? I would do it if you all would like to see it! :D **

**In the meantime, thank you so much for reading! PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you thought of this! I really wanna do more Marvel stories :D See you guys soon! Love you all!  
**


End file.
